Gregg Carney
| cityofbirth = Cape Wells | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defender | currentclub = Holland County | clubnumber = 19 | youthyears = 2001-2007 | youthclubs = Cape Wells Wanderers | years = 2007-2009 2007-2009 2009-2012 2012-2015 2015-2016 2016-2018 2018- | clubs = Cape Wells Wanderers → Royal Guards (loan) Royal Guards Old Boys Swifton Athletic Bay View Energy Holland County | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Gregory Wilson "Gregg" Carney (born March 3, 1989 in Cape Wells) is a Gregorian professional footballer who plays as a defender for Holland County, primarily at right-back. Club career Cape Wells Wanderers Like many young players who grew up in Cape Wells, Carney's career began at the Cape Wells Wanderers Academy. Royal Guards Unable to find a place in Wanderers' first team after signing his first professional contract, Carney was loaned out to Cape Wells neighbors Royal Guards in the summer of 2007. Old Boys Centre-Ville On July 2, 2012, Carney joined Old Boys Centre-Ville on a free transfer and signed a four-year contract. At the end of the 2014-15 League B season, Old Boys finished bottom of the table and were relegated, leading to interest in Carney from several clubs, including Swifton Athletic, Calabria and Crusaders. Swifton Athletic On June 24, 2015, Carney signed with Swifton Athletic, who picked up the remaining year of his contract with Old Boys. The 2015-16 League B season would prove to be a successful one at Carney on club level as Athletic were promoted after finishing 3rd in the league and defeating Union Town in the promotion playoff final, as well as reaching the 2016 SGFA Cup Final. However, injuries and a poor run of form kept Carney on the bench for much of the season as Chiemeka Bradley won the job for the starting right-back position. Following the SGFA Cup Final, Carney and Athletic mutually agreed not to seek a renewal of the player's contract. Bay View On June 30, 2016, the last day of his contract with Swifton Athletic, Carney signed a two-year deal with Bay View. He lost the starting right-back spot to Jake Kerber in preseason, however he gained it back after just four games of the 2016-17 League B season when Kerber injured his hamstring in a 2-1 win at Eventide. Kerber returned to the lineup on December 31 in a 3-1 loss at Don Bosco, and he and Carney would split time at the position for the remainder of the season. Carney's contract expired on July 1, 2018, and he was not offered a new contract by the club, making him a free agent. Holland County Carney signed a one-year deal with Holland County, newly promoted to League B, on July 23, 2018. Category:Player pages Category:Holland County F.C. players Category:Bay View Energy FC players Category:Swifton Athletic Club players Category:Old Boys Centre-Ville players Category:Royal Guards 1636 F.C. players Category:Cape Wells Wanderers F.C. players Category:People from Cape Wells